ELECTION
by thatweirdchicknextdoor
Summary: You make the worst decisions under pressure. "Wait, what did I just do?" Sakura slapped herself in the forehead. "You just (effed) yourself in the ass." Ino replied. Politics: A concept where people simply bitch at each other until they get what they want. But that's rarely the outcome. AU. Highschool fic. M for things that happen in relationships.
1. Fuck Myself Sideways

**Dedicated and inspired by s_incerely but never yours. _A fantastic piece of fan fiction ****really that I've admired since it started and ended (four years ago?) I reread it recently and still enjoy it. **

**I can't reveal all the pairings (it will ruin the story) NaruHina for the shizzles though. **

...

A twisty, coiled feeling filled her abdomen. It heated up, without a limit- unlike a thermostat. In her head she attempted to revise everything she had learned in the past to make entrance of the bloated halls more bearable. Up, down, and around posters and propaganda had covered the walls, lockers and ceilings. It was vexing to no end. The colors and fake promises gave her a headache, but this was the last time she would have to deal with the dreaded elections. An equivocal thought: perhaps she was only feeling unwell due to her best friend's unresponsiveness.

Hinata wasn't texting back. And it was the last first day of school they'd ever have. A sort of tragedy came with this. In Sakura's overactive mind, Hinata had fell terminally ill in a matter of hours. They spoke last night, and that was so long ago.

Of course, matters tumbled below at a quicker pace when some idiot had to force a poster down her throat. Sakura fell backwards amongst a stumbling crowd and well… a chain of dominos. This year was to be revved up. The candidates must have planned their entire lives for these frivolous two months.

Sakura was welcomed into English class by an Ino, biting and grabbing at her perfect manicure. Scouting for anyone else she shared familiarities, she became disappointed not to find Hinata in the same class.

"Do you know where Hinata is? She hasn't texted me back." Ino said, staring at her ruined manicure. She cursed the defiled unruly set of nails; this was a limited edition nail polish.

"She hasn't texted me either…" Sakura replied, shaking her head.

"You still have a flyer stuck to your sole." Ino pointed out, and at first Sakura reached for her chest, then realized the paper wasn't at her soul but at her _sole. _It gave Ino a good laugh before time in Hell with professor Hatake.

Sakura ripped the poster from her shoe and gave it a glance before almost crumpling up the paper into a ball and throwing it into the trash.

"**DOWN WITH THE HYUUGAS! VOTE ANYONE ELSE" **

_*CoughcoughSasukeUchihacoughcough*_

"What the fuck?" Ino remarked.

On it, a picture of Neji Hyuuga (aka: the school's pride of the past) with a swastika on his forehead and Hitler's 'stache on his lip. It left both Sakura and peering Ino confused- then it escalated to bewilderment.

"Didn't Neji graduate last year?" Sakura pondered.

"It says 'Hyuugas', but the only other Hyuuga that goes to this school is Hinata…"

"No shit." Sakura dryly said.

"Oh shit." The two simultaneously said.

How many Inos and Sakuras does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Just one of each.

But it takes a fucking _long_ time to do so.

…

Every year on the first day of commencing operations of Konoha high, the Student Council President candidates would be featured at lunchtime on a poorly built stage due to budget cuts. Actually, anything out of the norm happening at this school would be due to the budget cuts. The lack of disciplinary staff to control the violent candidates would be because of budget cuts. Sakura was offered a scholarship at a private school far, far away but she refused it because _friendship. _

She regrets her decisions immensely.

Sakura and Ino were livid. Neji probably forced the meek Hinata into this horribly morally degrading activity. To be showcased like that grumpy cat on the Internet (don't worry Hinata you're much cuter) and chewed up and spat out by an equally horrible audience.

_Tartar sauce wasn't even that cute_, Sakura lamented.

Anyhow, Bimbo and Forehead sat far from the speakers to protect their precious ears from further violation. Yet they sat close enough to make their glares of disapproval apparent towards the candidates. Normally, they wouldn't even participate in such debauchery- they sat outside for lunch, but it was _Hinata_, they had to give their love, telepathically.

The fluorescent bulbs of the cafeteria gave out to let the cheap lighting of the stage give more dramatic effect. The candidates sat side by side on fold out chairs- all _ten_ of them.

"That's double compared to last year." Good job Ino, putting two and two together.

"That doesn't explain the spam on the walls increasing _trifold._" Sakura spat bitterly.

And there was Hinata, sitting straight and stiff right beside _Naruto Uzumaki. _Her knees close together trembled visibly. But she seemed determined, and Ino and Sakura had their doubts despite obstinacy towards the event. Hinata had a crush on Uzumaki since the dawn of time. However, she had a slight fainting problem. Especially when he was near. The dark haired beauty would glance at him with _those eyes_ every once in a while as the candidates were introduced. It was like watching a kitten being first introduced to the world, but not right out of the womb. More like finally learning to use their nose- yeah.

Regardless, Hinata wasn't fainting.

It was an unlikely sight to see the nervous Hinata actually consciously beside the gregarious and sunny Naruto.

"Hinata!" The host began, "How would you change the school menu for the students?"

Although she looked calm and composed from the outside, inside- not so much.

"Let them eat cake!" She said that line loud and proud, _stutter free. _

The audience laughed and cheered. She was going to be different from her cousin.

Ino and Sakura smacked their foreheads.

…

"Hinata… We need to talk." Sakura said, bringing a nimble hand to a small, relaxed shoulder.

Hinata sat in a corner backstage, currently sighing and in Nirvana. Her pale cheeks were dusted in rose that gave her an even more jovial look. Spacey and content-

"Hinata, you look like you just had an orgasm." Ino blurted. Right then and there, Hinata snapped out of it.

Vulgar, but it worked.

"Well, m-maybe I did." She said triumphantly. Granted, this was the first time she had been close to Naruto and didn't faint. The moment her cousin Neji forced her to sign the participation voucher, she had been reluctant, but as soon as she saw Naruto hand in his signed form, she signed at the speed of light. This was the _last_ opportunity to get close to Naruto, so she took it.

"Did your family force you to do it?" Sakura asked, embracing her poor, poor friend.

"K-kinda…" Hinata meekly responded with the half-lie, half-truth. Hyuugas were always supposed to be winners.

Another issue at hand: Hinata didn't want to openly admit to her friends that she was doing this to get the guy. She didn't want to seem that diabolical. That was Ino's turf, and maybe this was from her bad influence. But_ fuck_, she really wanted her way for once in her life.

"Hinata, don't be a pushover…" Ino said with a pitiful gaze. This riled Hinata who sat there, gaping, this riled Hinata to a point. Ino knew of Hinata's real intentions, and she knew just how to get in between the two soon to be lovers with her right hand. Poor, naïve Sakura just took it in how it was, but not how it _really_ was. "But you know, I have connections, Hinata, why don't we help you with your campaign? Honestly, I've always wanted to participate in school spirit." Something shattered within Sakura after hearing those words she so desperately wanted to _mince._ To add, Hinata was fairly shocked as well.

Sakura gave a glare of death to Ino. The platinum blond simply brushed it off her shoulder. Ino knew very well that smarty-pants galore wanted nothing to do with the most likely rigged elections. 'A popularity contest, a shit disturber, a beauty pageant' were all things Sakura once described as Konoha's infamous student elections- which were all true in a sense. What mattered however was that these elections showed who was _Top Dog. _Ino was going to create a _Top Dog_- a monster out of Hinata. That being said, she needed Sakura's medical knowledge to totally become Dr. Frankenstein and crush the competitors.

"Would you guys really help me with my campaigns?" Hinata asked oh-so innocently, melting whatever shattered inside Sakura (most likely her heart, but we don't talk about the existence of it openly around here).

"Sure." Sakura said with the most sincere smile, leaving even Ino shocked.

…

Sakura vehemently tossed soiled china sets in the industrial sink. What had she agreed to? What had she signed? She sensed something coming from Ino when she said 'yes'- a plan of some sort, but already she was dubious of the signals. Shisui, her manager couldn't catch on to the signals quite well, but he knew that the first day of school had always been the most frustrating. Still, it gave her no excuse to almost shatter beautiful pieces of art. Her entire lower uniform became increasingly soaked with the continuing splatters of soapy water. This was unusual of her, and by then, the pretty cherry blossom would have caught her *perverted* manager staring at her in the doorway.

Fortunately, she the sets were left unbroken from the abuse, leaving a feeling of relief to chew on. Until that is, the wild Sakura spotted the predator- Shisui the manager and maybe used a saucer a Frisbee, hoping his lightning fast reflexes wouldn't catch on and the saucer chop off his head. But that day was a particular day for misfortunes, was it not?

Her little yelp upon the discovery didn't help the ordeal either.

"You know you're cute when you're angry and frustrated like that, but it's also important you don't break the china. It is expensive china, and Boss'll kill me if he notices missing saucers." He glanced at the saucer he caught with one hand, observing the little black tea stain glazed with leftover sugar and milk. The (thankfully) unmarked and completely unscathed paintjob made him wonder how these things lasted with the madman in the back. And even if there are saucers missing, when would boss ever be back?

With shame, Sakura took back the saucer, delicately handling it that time.

"And Sakura, make sure you wear an apron, happy hour for the executives will begin shortly and it's important you don't look like a wet rat." Shisui chimed, pissing her off ever so slightly.

"Yes sir!" She still responded pleasantly.

" _If anything, it's you that looks like a wet rat all the fucking time. I should be serving right now."_ She mumbled. Where was the busboy nowadays?

Regardless, Sakura really loved her job. She met so many people in high, successful positions, and their sagacious advice got her through high school with honors. Granted, her customers were of elder demographic, but she found herself day by day relating to them a little more and more (probably because she was getting older day by day, but that's beyond the point). The charming teahouse consisted of an almost completely male dominated staff, yet most of the guys were handsomely androgynous- it made Sakura question Shisui's hiring methods (aka sexuality) considering she never met the owner of the place, nor did he stop by often. Other than Shisui, and Kisame (the seafood chef extraordinaire), no one else knew the owner's name, and because those two were such _teases_ they wouldn't give in to reveal the enigmatic existence. After a while, the rest of the staff gave up on their curiosities- despite the fact that the latter of them had been working there for over two years.

The name itself? "Tsukuyomi" _the Moon God_. Apparently her boss (the owner) was a practitioner of the Shinto religion- that's all she really knew of him. That and he loved fine tea. He incorporated that beautifully in this loungy-type building/cafe, and Shisui maintained that adoration for tea by meticulously caring for the building and properly showcasing the flavors in a painstakingly fastidious manner.

The place was really cared for, and customers could tell. Most of them became regulars that Sakura spoke to often. In fact, she met the most important woman in her life through this blessed job: Tsunade. The large breasted, heavily tempered, woman of 'god knows how old but still looks amazing' entered Tsukuyomi for the first time thinking it was a sake bar. Sakura was the unfortunate one to serve her.

Tsunade's first conversation with Sakura went a little like this:

"_Where's the fuckin' sake?"_

"_Ma'am, we serve tea, coffee, and dishes on the menu, not alcohol." Sakura pressed._

_It was then Shisui rushed over to handle the situation, giving the rude, obnoxious woman a not so secret concoction of coffee and Kahlua. Sakura had no clue they were licensed to serve spirits. _

_They actually weren't, she later on found out._

"_You know, kiddo' you remind me of me when I was younger." Tsunade took a sip of the alcoh- 'coffee'. _

"_What do you mean?" Sakura said, just as rude and feisty. _

"_You know, beeefore the implants." _

_She implied Sakura had 'B's'_

Sakura still held a grudge for that. Since then, her breasts grew two cup sizes. Tsunade still believed they're quite small. It was a nice rack, Sakura deciphered- despite the fact no one else but her had ever seen her bare breasts.

Nevertheless, the woman in question as per usual lounged at her favorite spot, waiting to be served by her favorite: _Sasori._ His youthful, androgynous looks pierced her heart the moment she noticed him- the second time of her visit. _Sasori. _His name rolled off her bittersweet tongue, her rowdy accent caught his name like smooth chocolate. _Sasori. _It was the worst time of his shift, serving Tsunade. He was lucky to have a blessing like Sakura, who then spoke with Tsunade regarding girl stuff. Sakura, despite being younger yet paid more than was an angel.

After the beautiful _Sasori _dealt Tsunade and left in a red flash, Sakura quickly replaced Sasori, sitting across from Tsunade.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite soon to be_ intern?"_ Tsunade drawled, "One more year, huh?"

Sakura could only nod, emotionally drained from the first day and the involuntary participation in the foppery games.

"What's with you? Aren't ya' supposed to be more cheery and entertaining?"

"Tsunade, this isn't a host club."

"Neither is it a _misery_ club." Tsunade retorted. She then slammed her (clay) mug of coffee down on the low table, "Tell you what, let's play a different game, _you _tell me of your problems."

Shocked, Sakura could only stare at her with dull, aqua eyes.

"And I'll laugh at how miniscule they are."

The shock reverted, and she stayed silent.

"Well?"

Sakura sighed, walking on eggshells, she explained anyhow, "My best friend entered the Student Council President elections. And I'm being forced to help her."

Tsunade frowned, her gears turned, "You go to Konoha high, correct?"

"Yeah." Sakura winced, ready to be berated.

"They take that shit seriously, I remember I ran for the title back when I didn't have breasts. There were just the three of us: Jiraya, Orochimaru, and myself." She chuckled, "I don't even know why Jiraya had a crush on flat me… Anyways, I remember having to paint a bunch of posters and spreading the nastiest shit about my rivals. You kids are lucky too, with them print centers and all."

"What kind of rumors did you spread?"

"Jiraya liked to peep on girls, he even wrote a tactics book that went unpublished until later on in life- it was the only source of sex ed at the time- yet still better than what the curriculum is today… Whatever, I went to the most talkative girl in school and gave her his first copy of the lewd shit." She had nostalgic look in her eye.

"Wow…" Sakura frowned and contemplated the new ideas.

"How many candidates do you have this year?"

"Ten… The school is plastered in posters…"

"Oh, well fuck… It's a different time now… Memory lane, that definitely brought me down a little."

"So my problem isn't that miniscule?" Sakura inquired, perhaps stepping on her older friend's tail.

"Nah… High school is a huge thing for anyone, it's important for development. I've read my fair share of psychology. Those frivolous elections beat the shit out of a kid's mentality. Heh. Half my _career_ as a high school student I thought about becoming a teacher there to have a say. Those kids end up being chewed up by each other- at least, that's how I felt, even if I did win three years in a row. Then I realized teachers don't get fucking paid." She rolled her eyes and downed her… drink.

"Sakura, I'm surprised you don't participate in the elections…" Shisui pitched in, over the shoulder of Sakura. She jumped up, startled, earning a chortle from Tsunade.

"Shisui, be a sweetie and pour a little more Kahlua in my next cup." The snobby smirk had Sakura tempted to wipe it off. Shisui was her manager and after all and he deserved better treatment than that. Quickly, Sakura wiped those thoughts away and pictured him in devil's horns. No way she was going to think of Shisui like that.

"You know Sakura, _mini me_, I can help your friend by helping you sort this shit out." She stared at her manicure, red and _volatile._ It was always_ perfect_. Sakura wondered how could a world-class surgeon have time for something so _useless. _

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You report, I'm about to retire and give Shizune head position. I need a little fun right now, why not be a puppeteer?"

"Yeah… At this rate, I'll need as much help as I can get. No- _She'll_ need as much help as she can get."

…

That night, the trio (Sakura, Hinata, and Ino) started a separate Facebook chat for the elections. Already, Sakura stalked profiles and gained information, writing down all the dirt she could find. There wasn't much online, but it was a start.

**Subject: Let's Get Hinata LAAAAAAID**

**Ino Yamanaka:** _let's get this shit __started _

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Is it really necessary to name this subject… well, this?_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_yes._

**Sakura Haruno: **_yes. _

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Well could we at least pool some ideas?_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Tsunade said she found dirt on the others in order to win. But it was like DIRTY dirt. I don't think the perfect Sasuke Uchiha has anything on him…_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_well he's never had a girlfriend… He could be dabbling on the other side ;)_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_It's not 2007 anymore. No one's gonna care. _

**Sakura Haruno: **_he's a toughie, maybe I can get some info from my boss, he is Sasuke's cousin and all. _

**Ino Yamanaka: **_What about Naruto then?_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Nooooooo wE don't talk about the N word heeeere. _

**Sakura Haruno: **_There are eight others, we can deal with those two later._

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Why can't we just play fair?_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_Nice girls always finish last_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_Including in bed_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Well speaking of sex, we can use our sexuality, like doing a bikini carwash. _

**Ino Yamanaka: **_YAAAAAS_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_That's the best idea you've had in yeeeeers_

At that point, Sakura stared at the screen, cursing Ino's stingy words.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_It's a good idea, but I don't have a nice swimsuit…_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_We can get you one. OMG A NICE BLACK ONE with like cut outs at the side to bring out your figure. Guuurl ya' gonna be soooo hot. _

**Sakura Haruno: **_Or we can get you a mink cape and Ino and I can be your bitches. _

**Hinata: **_This is getting too out of hand, goodnight, we'll discuss tomorrow._

**Ino Yamanaka: **_BUT HIIIINAAAAA. _

**Sakura Haruno: **_Hinata's right, we can discuss this later. G-night_

**Ino Yamanaka:** '_G-NIGHT' WTF Sakura? Are you illiterate?_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Go to bed, Ino, you become a hypocrite when you're sleepy. _

Sakura slammed the laptop shut, sighing. She was still reluctant regarding the elections, but a little flame ignited. She wanted to _win _this.

…

Sakura's phone vibrated late at night, she wasn't really sleeping anyway, she just couldn't…

**From: Piggy **

_Ya'll better be in a good mood tomorrow… _

Sakura and Hinata walked together to school the next morning. They stopped at the campus line. They gaped at the sights, flowers everywhere. Red and white roses spelled '_Vote Hinata Hyuuga' _on the front of the school.

Hinata could not stabilize herself.

Sakura held Hinata, slapping her cheeks to keep her awake.

"In this situation you should look like a _queen, _come on, get up, straighten your back- oh ok not that straight, you'll break your back, don't slouch like that either, come on you gotta get up. You are a que- ah!"

_PLOP. _

Face forward she fell, and they hadn't managed to even enter the school. Sakura was about to _kill_ Ino. Not just kill, but slowly torture her to death, make her slowly bleed to death, or twist her neck ever so slowly… Normal people don't do _that._ Normal people don't do campaigns of such extravagance. Sakura wanted out, she just wanted to get good grades and not fall asleep at work. It was her last year.

She whipped her cellphone out, and held Ino's special number on speed dial.

"_He-llo?" _A little giggle heard through the phone.

"MAN DOWN, MAN FUCKING DOWN."

And she hung up.

In heels higher than usual, Ino trotted out to find a Sakura balancing a completely unconscious Hinata.

"Let's bring her to the Nurse's"

Ino frowned, feeling terrible, "I know I went overboard… But Dad had an overabundance of roses and a few coworkers…"

"It's fine, let's just start off with a bang... But no more, ok? Even then, this is under Hinata's discretion."

"Fine." Ino pouted before grabbing Hinata's ankles. The two dragged the (slightly) live body up campus and inconspicuously into the Nurse's office. The two peeled posters off Hinata while the nurse checked her vitals.

"Don't you think this is getting out of hand?" Old nurse Chiyo lamented, cupping the poor girl's face. The old dame had always been against these abhorrent games the students played on each other. Back in her day, school was meant for study. Chiyo and Sakura got along.

"Yes." Sakura shot out.

"No." Ino replied.

Ino was just getting revved up, while Sakura was about to burst in frustration.

…

By second period, Sakura had several flyers stuck to her shoe with _sticky tack_. That shit was like _gum_… Later, the tack would pick up dirt and would turn into a big black spot on her beige soled kitten heels. The same heels she wore to work that everyone admired so, so much. If she were to attempt a cutesy foot-lifting move for extra tips- a huge black spot would bombard and insult the customer…

But this was for Hinata. She had to keep going for Hinata. She would employ good, realistic ideas for campaigning. Not over the top, not too much, not too scandalous.

And then, a pie in the face. It slipped down her motionless face and body. The filling stained her pale blouse. Finally, she opened her eyes to find one of the candidates- _Sai _smiling coyly.

"Art." He said and students around clapped. But his eyes taunted '_hi ugly.'_ Little memories she had of Sai, but this pale skinned, dark haired boy happened to be on her bad side since Hinata developed that crush on Naruto. Every time they met, he would greet her with horrible things. And it wasn't even with the intention to be cute.

Sakura felt like screaming.

Yet Sakura did nothing. She didn't react. She just walked to class. Her mathematics teacher greeted her in shock.

Fucking campaigns.

"Wow Sakura, ate Ino out the wrong way?" A boy teased.

"Wow. You clearly know nothing about a woman's biological processes. Nor the color of blood." She smiled loud and proud.

She got hit by a fucking _blueberry_ pie.

Seething now, Sakura let out an aura that disturbed Asuma's teaching mojo. It was only the second day, and that girl's moodiness ruined Asuma's own mojo.

"Sakura." he neared her quietly before starting the class. "You know, you can skip today…"

She giggled, "Skip? Why would I skip? I'm a straight-A student. And yet we have these idiots trying to run the student body. I have pie down outside and inside my shirt because of some idiotic campaign and all I want to do is study. I have my daily intake of calories right on my face, and it seems like it was baked fresh this morning. What a fantastic gift from a _leader. _You know? I JUST WANT TO STUDY IN A NORMAL SCHOOL WITH NORMAL DISCIPLINARY METHODS AND A PROPER STUDENT COUNCIL WITH A TREASURER AND OTHER POSITIONS. IF I WERE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, I WOULD END THIS CLUSTERFUCK AND KNOCK THESE DIPSHITS OUT! IF I WERE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, I WOULD DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE. LIKE FUNDRAISE FOR A SCHOOL TRIP. I-"

"Sakura, go to the office."

"But-"

"Now."

"Kay."

…

Might Guy was principal. Might Guy she despised.

She despised how joyful he was walking through the halls, ignoring the obvious bullying and pulling the _excuse_- a myriad of synonymous phrases regarding the beauty of youth.

She hated his carelessness to some things, and his meticulousness to others.

And most of all- along with the rest of the student body, she hated the bowl cut. Sakura felt she could take a machete and use his heavy skull as a legitimate bowling ball. If only it weren't for the chiseled jaw. Maybe she could roll it down stairs if his head happened to be ergonomically challenged.

"Sakura Haruno… Let's see here…" He typed ever so slowly on the outdated keyboard. Did this school ever get funding?

He didn't even question the sticky confectionary on her face and shirt. He didn't do anything. Then and there Sakura felt like complying to Ino's acrylic nail manicure torture to later use the aesthetic as a weapon for scratching out a face. Preferably Sai's expressionless one, and then it would look something like Francisco de Goya's haunted dreams. That's right, she knew a little about art history. Bitch.

Principal guy sighed, looking at her squeaky clean record, "Why the outburst?"

"The elections quite obviously, I have pie all over me. Can't you deal with Sai instead of me?"

"The elections are wonderful things that bring the best of youth from both ends of the spectrum! Take Ino's amazing job for Hinata's campaign for instance!"

"Sir, that was too over the top. Those roses are going to die and be a pain to get rid of by the end." Sakura said dryly.

Guy sighed, typing like a slug. Probably put the outburst on her record.

"What kind of pie is it?" The principal asked.

"What?" Was he hungry?

"Well I have to give details for the report. So you should tell me what kind of pie is on you?"

Didn't the bluish hue of the violet give the flavor away? The little berries scattered in little lumps? Was this man severely colorblind? She wanted to go all Bruce Lee on his ass now, picturing him as a final boss in the style of _Enter the Dragon. _Nonetheless, she counted to ten in her mind, calming herself.

"It's blueberry." She said after a much too long interval.

"Thank you! Blueberries are rich in antioxidants so you might think of this as a facial for your youthful complexion!" He said this all while scouting for the 'b' key. It was a pathetic scene.

"Now that's on your permanent record!" He stated in a dutiful tone. Sakura cringed, "Go to the nurse's office and get cleaned up, take a nap or something for the rest of the period to restore the youthfulness of your agitated soul!"

"_Fuck you."_ She muttered as she left the office.

"That's going on your permanent record too!" He said when she shut the door behind her.

But his computer crashed, so Sakura was let off easy that time.

…

After greeting an increasingly depressed nurse Chiyo, cleaning up, and having a little nap, it was already lunchtime.

Ino and Hinata sat in the middle of the cafeteria, they waved seeing Sakura, then tried to give her hand signals to rush over to them. Bewildered and glazed sleep filled greeny blue eyes couldn't figure out why Ino was doing the carwash. At least, so she appeared.

"What's up with you guys?" Sakura sat across from them, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Your math outburst and secret pictures of you covered in pie are all over social media!" Ino said. Sakura frowned, she didn't care- a helluva day she was having, social media and the way others perceived her were nothing. Her shoes and blouse were ruined, and she had to opt for a school t-shirt, she despised the Konoha logo in it's Grecian mint leaves and all that jazz. Wearing the emblem make her feel like a gaudy… thing. It wasn't really what she wore or what she was wearing that upset her. It was the responsibilities bestowed upon her she had to take. And one of the responsibilities happened to include wearing this terrible thing.

Real Horrorshow.

"It's not a big deal…"

Hinata gave a weak smile and shook her head, "Let's take it slow, guys. Don't worry Sakura, I've already scolded Ino in psychology while you were in advanced math."

Ino sat curiously, looking like a small, guilty puppy. Ino expected an upbraid from Sakura in English, but she gave the worst treatment instead:

The Silent Treatment.

"It's been a morning… I'm glad I could sleep it off a bit…"

Sakura's brows furrowed, she looked around the cafeteria. It seemed to be… a regular day…

"There's no lunch events?" Ino and Hinata looked around.

Hinata smiled, "Rock Lee is supposed to introduce his campaign today… Maybe not, it will spare us all for sure."

Rock Lee never won. Everyone thanked the lord he didn't win considering he was always in cahoots with Might Guy. Like Sakura was apparently a mini Tsunade, Rock Lee was a mini Might Guy. His energy and love of life was enviable, but often too much. For a guy who brought so much energy, his time to campaign was deader than dead. Everyone chatted regularly, most likely gossiping about the torpor filled bubblegum haired prude.

Why _prude_? Many boys actually liked the girl, admired her, appreciated her, but it wasn't mutual. Apparently, just like Ino, she deserved the worst for not reciprocating. Except Ino gave in once and fell for someone, and they did the _nasty,_ but that would be explained in later chapters.

Suddenly, Rock Lee came into the cafeteria, with a whip, chasing the pineapple genius, Shikamaru. Apparently Shikamaru had been involuntarily participating in the elections that year. Not really a shock considering he represented (once again involuntarily) the math team, the chess team, the nap team (that last one is a joke… maybe). Shikamaru ran towards the trio's table. He stopped right in front of Sakura. Knowing bushy brows had fallen in love with her, he wouldn't risk trying to crack the whip in front of her.

And Shikamaru was right.

Because when was he ever wrong?

"Sakura! My love! I hear you've been having a terrible morning courtesy of Sai!" He dropped his whip and went to embrace her. Sakura dodged swiftly, using Shikamaru as a replacement. Pineapple head gave her a deadpan look before sighing and forcing Lee out of his grasp.

"Rock Lee, you're an idiot."

He jumped back, almost tripping over a table. He pointed to Shikamaru, "Sakura! You- You've become a man! A very ugly boorish kind of man!" Shikamaru attempted to protest, "Wait! Did Shikamaru curse you?"

"Girls, now's our cue to leave." Ino snickered, and the three escaped.

"If I kiss you for I will give you a true love's kiss, will you revert to beautiful Sakura again?" Lee asked a very disturbed Shikamaru.

"I know you are shocked, it is moving very fast. I know you have very chaste morals but it must be done!"

No one ever saw Shikamaru run so fast until that day.

The three were out of the cafeteria, laughing until they couldn't breath.

"That was the best!" Ino lost her balance, reducing to the floor, laughing

"I-I kinda feel bad for Shikamaru…" Hinata added before snickering a little more.

Sakura was in tears from the laughter, "We'll deal with Shikamaru later, I'll think of something." She helped Ino up from the floor.

"Ha! How could someone be so dim-witted?"

"How about competing yourself and seeing the bar of stupidity one can stoop to?" A deep voice said.

"What?" Sakura said, realizing her gawking friends before turning around and clashing gazes with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm talking to you Haruno." His hair was as spiky as ever, he could've done a softer look to make looking at him at least a bit _bearable. _That _glare_ irked her.

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion, "What's with the daggers? I haven't done anything wrong." Oh boy oh boy, he was _handsome_- very pretty, Ino liked pretty things like a moth approached light. Sakura couldn't feel anything about Shisui's cousin. She always heard little anecdotes here and there about his little obsession here and there. Normal stuff, so she thought of him as a normal dude with a power complex.

"You insulted student council." Which Sasuke was a part of, leader of, you know- a huge chunk of.

"Because I had a pie shoved up my face and down my _nice _blouse." Sakura replied vehemently.

"You said you could do better." He smirked, crossing his lean arms.

"Oh? Your ego got bruised because of a stupid little rant? Well maybe because of that, I could do better."

"Shikamaru's about to resign."

"Well maybe I'll replace him."

"Sakura, you don't know what you're doing…" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Do it, Haruno." He said.

"I fucking will." She seethed.

And he walked away with that fabulous skinny jean clad ass.

"Guys, don't worry, I have the aim to win, Hinata just needs to do well to get Naruto's attention."

"Thaaaaaaank you… I was trying to tell you guys!" Hinata sighed in relief. She had no intention to win, Naruto might _hate_ her for that.

"So now I have to deal with two campaigns?" Ino frowned.

"I haven't even signed up yet!"

"So you were bluffing?" Ino remarked.

"I was not bluffing." Then it hit her like a meteor, "Oh fuck. What did I just _do_?"

"You just fucked yourself in the ass." Ino replied smiling like a maniac.

…

_~HOW INO ATTAINED ALL THOSE ROSES~_

A (really short) side story (could it really be considered a story?):

"Ino! What am I going to do with all these roses? I ordered too many!" Her lookalike father moaned.

It was late at night, she had coffee (as a mistake) and most importantly she had _direction. _

"Could the school use them? Like tonight?"

Since then, the Yamanaka flower shop has been known for it's fabulous service in major events and business has been booming.

Ino didn't even remember arranging all the flowers on the ladder. But she did it. Along with a few guys she met going down the street that night.

Her father raised her right.

…

**Yo Yo YOOOOOO! **

**Review for such a nice, long chapter? :D**

**Criticism? **


	2. Stupid Pretty Boys

**Updates are wonderful. I may or may have not been paying ****much attention to grammar in the most traditional sense. Let's have a laugh, shall we? **

**Those wondering about Shopgirl, if there are any, the story will eventually continue, but I've been blocked (and may have been rereading Bleach). That being said, Shopgirl is still on the back of my mind and there are unfinished chapters but... Chapter two of Election. **

* * *

**Subject: Let's get Hinata LAAAAAAID and screw Sasu-cakes over**

**Ino Yamanaka: **_How do ya'll like the title change?_

**Sakura Haruno: **_10/10_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Slow clapping it out_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_Well we have two campaigns to work on_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Get Hinata's done, I've got this myself._

**Ino Yamanaka: **_You sure?_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Absolutely. _

Sakura stood there on her phone, completely unsure of herself. Her shift was about to start and she simply stopped, without logging off. She was about to drown in her own problems. Why did she do this?

**Ino Yamanaka: **_Do as you like_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_We'll secretly be behind you. _

**Ino Yamanaka: **_HINATA I'VE GOT AN IDEA AS TO HOW YOU'LL RUN THIS CAMPAIGN._

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_How? _

**Ino Yamanaka: **_We use your sexuality to eventually get the guy, and you'll end up hooking up with Naruto and it'll soil your image and Naruto's so Sakura will look like a better candidate and have more of a chance to crush Sasu-cakes._

That's exactly what Sakura said last time.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_I'm both uncomfortable and comfortable with this plan. _

**Ino Yamanaka: **_At least that's a start! _

Hinata logged off her account and took to the streets. She walked to the convenience store near her home to end up roughly twenty metres from its proximity and sat on a nearby bench. There she would read a book- about anything, and watch the cashier ever so slightly. _Naruto. _She felt like a creep- hell, she was a creep doing so.

But it wasn't like she did it enough to know his schedule or anything. It was her favorite reading bench for various other reasons.

She just wasn't a creep.

Well, she didn't want to look like a creep.

That day in particular, that beautiful, brutally dry weekend left her thirsty and she didn't bring a bottle of water. She contemplated on leaving her reading time early to go home.

But she had her wallet.

It was only a _twenty-meter_ walk.

She would kill two birds with one stone, by managing to get a drink and speak (even if it were a few consumer-employee words of exchange) to Naruto. It made her wonder, although he spoke occasionally to her, did she ever speak herself? She recounted the glorious moments and to her horror, not _once_ did she respond verbally. She realized this was a test of courage. In her comfy sneakers and oversized T-shirt, she realized she didn't look_ half_ decent.

Still she stood, thought the many times her ponytail was complimented by Ino (whatever, it was still something) and got herself something to drink.

Another problem:

She didn't know what to drink.

She didn't want to look like an idiot and wander around the store. She didn't know of the variety this convenience store packed.

When she entered the store, it was empty. It was only her and him. Him and her. Her and Him. She ran that in her head several times. The black haired light-eyed beauty hugged her giant bloated anxiety monster, told it to calm down, took a deep breath, and found the drink aisle.

She didn't even say hi back when he greeted her. Her thoughts clouded her senses.

She spotted her favorite right away. That raspberry soda sweetened with honey. She thought she could only find it in specialty grocers. Its beautiful glass bottle happened to be on top of the shelf she couldn't reach. She searched around for help and to her horror Naruto was the only one there. Fantasies ran through her mind, she could ask him for help and give him a daring 'thank you' kiss. No, she could ask him, thank him and then screw him on the counter right then and there. That… That was an Ino moment.

No, she couldn't even fathom starting such a scene.

Instead, she focused on reaching for the drink. All she needed was another two inches. Another two inches.

Riskily, she jumped, and her fingers barely _skimmed _the desired bottle.

"You'll need help to reach that."

Hinata shot a curious gaze to the end of the aisle, seeing the sunny Naruto. Her face went red to his smiling face. She tried hiding the full flush by turning her face away from him. It was almost like his sunny disposition burned her face. _Sunkissed_ was more romantic.

"P-please."

She stepped away as his height being a full six feet easily reached the soda. She watched those forearms and traced his biceps easily. Oh… She went redder than beets.

"There!"

He handed the bottle to her. Shaky white hands could barely grasp it. Their fingers grazed as he gave it, and Hinata froze in her traces.

"T-thank you." She looked at him right in the eye for a glimpse of a moment. His eyes were _so_ _blue_. Cerulean. _Sososo_ cerulean.

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. Naruto smiled, she was so cute. Her bangs framed that oh so slippery heart-shaped face. The unusually messily tied hair was a fresh sight compared to the neat, straight hair. She had a missed tuft of hair underneath her ponytail. The grungy blond so desperately wanted to tease her an itty-bit to rile her up some more. He wanted to caress her neck and tuck the tuft away.

No, that would make her faint.

When Naruto admitted that he enjoyed teasing Hinata to his buds one summer drinking night they thought him cruel.

But Hinata was _evasive._ And the only way he teased was by saying the occasional hello. Her reaction was always a different sort of shy. It was clear she was uncomfortable around people and his advantageous nature just had _to_. She was amusing, and it was almost unforeseen that she would become a candidate. Meaning he had to be a bit more cruel if he could.

The fact that he had whispered in her ear without a consequential scene meant that she could handle much more than a hello. Upstage this happened, and it _was _the introvert's nightmare.

Naruto pondered the trembling girl across the counter, who looked as if she were to break. Could he do it? Could he push it a little more?

She was about to leave and this was his only chance.

"Hinata."

She froze, deepening in her shade of red.

"You have a few stray hairs." He reached towards her without those glass like eyes noticing. For she was too busy trying to find the stray hairs around her face.

He wondered how soft was her untouched, pure skin that seemed to never meet the sun. That silky tuft of hair… This straightforward, innocent fascination with the girl puzzled Naruto. Part of him wanted to put two and two together, another turned a blind eye. He _always_ leaned towards the blind eye.

"Eep!" She squealed.

Rather warm pads of fingers grazed her neck ever so slightly. They were calloused, rough but a gentle touch. She felt them climb up, tucking themselves in her hair for a _sweetsweet _moment. Hinata could only look down, and her face felt cool. It most likely reached its heat limit, and now the contrasting room temperature made everything felt cold.

"There." He said softly.

She gave him a feral gaze, like a stray cat. Then, a curtly nod before darting off like a cautious and curious stray.

That by far, had been the most interesting reaction from Hinata Hyuuga. She might hate him for that very moment, but then adding that emotion would only add to the entertaining mix.

This was all to win, despite the fact he had all the previous instances in his mind with no intention to hurt her? Naruto confused himself far too much.

Hinata scurried off away from the sight lines of the convenience store. She was giddy, happy… this undecipherable feeling. Naruto had touched her, and she didn't faint.

And Naruto left there, still, pondering on the softness of a tangled lock of hair.

…

Jack Teagarden played in the background, Sakura hummed along, Shisui's favorite jazz album. He played it often enough for the girl to know it by heart. Sakura strutted to the swanky tunes, her hips moved well to the music. Customers were enamored with her enticing little walk. Shisui could only smirk watching the long pink haired girl enjoying herself, once being teased by Kisame for her love of Shisui's _lame _music taste.

Then again, there was a reason Kisame wasn't manager. He would play dissonant heavy metal in a teahouse if it were up to him. The most metal he could go (thank god) was slice fish. Sliced him he did, he sliced them like a maniac.

Most likely because he was a maniac.

Regardless, Sakura always shed a little tear of want every time she served one of his beautifully arranged dishes. She served two plates of butterfish to a couple totally in the _zone_. That zone made her cringe. They stared into each other's eyes so lovingly, like Sakura stared at the sashimi. That's when the dude pulled out a small black velvet box.

_Oh hell no. _

She was not trained for this. Was there a protocol as waitress? Did she have to sing?

She panicked and just ran off, giving them their space. Everyone stopped to watch the show. He got down on one knee, and the woman…

Frowned?

She _refused_ his proposal, and she walked out. He chased after her.

Love was a bitch.

But they didn't even touch their sashimi.

_Yes. _

Forehead stood by the bar with her curly-haired manager watching the grueling scene.

"Can I finish their sashimi?"

Shisui sighed, then smiled, laughing a bit. He felt guilty indulging in her convoluted humor, "Go ahead."

_Yes. _

…

Break time arrived, and Sakura consumed the beautiful dish with pleasure. Kisame frowned, catching her with the fish.

"You know, butterfish is far too expensive to be wasted in your stomach acid."

Sakura pouted with cheeks full. A rather hilarious sight, he whipped out his smart phone and took a sneaky picture. Sakura went like a bull and after him.

"Man, if you were running for elections, this picture would get all the votes." Kisame snickered bringing the phone up high, which wasn't fair because he was tall as fuck. Sakura tried to jump up and reach for a glimpse of the picture but his stupid _height. _To be fair, she wasn't mad because of the picture. She was mad because he reminded her of the terrible elections she actually agreed on participating in. Not fair.

"I actually am running in those elections now!"

"Really?" Kisame stood, coyly raising a brow, "Maybe I should send Might Guy this photo… He and I go a long way back…"

"You fucking wouldn't." She said vehemently

"What's going on?" Shisui barged into the back room. Sakura made Kisame lose his balance then and there, and he dropped his cellphone into the air. Shisui caught it on time, the picture of Sakura still plastered on the phone.

"Isn't this cute?" Shisui teased, pointing at the full, disproportional to her face cheeks. Sakura stopped in sheer horror.

"Neeeooooo!" She screamed reaching for the phone. Shisui was far more agile than Kisame, and he managed to keep the phone level to his eyes and he spun away from her arms. Kisame watched in amusement, the two were dancing an oblivious tango. He gently pushed Sakura's shoulders, first attaining a soft grasp that stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, now Sakura, how about we put your face up and give you _employee _of the month?"

"Shisui, I'm about to murder you. Tsunade told me of this method…" She sneered.

"What's a job without a little fun?" Shisui teased, ruffling her hair. Sakura scowled like a smile child. Because that's what she was- a child, a seventeen-year-old _child. _

…

Already late night, Sakura browsed the Internet for campaign ideas. She could take part in fundraisers, canteens, and maybe charities. Still, it was a bit too normal to effectively persuade people. She leaned back in her bed, sighing and groaning loudly in frustration. Maybe she would use the photo Kisame took. _Argh._ She smothered herself in her pillow.

Stupid Shisui.

Making her feel terribly juvenile.

How old was he anyway? Twenty-three, twenty-five?

And men were supposed to be a little less mature than women anyways.

No, this wasn't the time to mentally scorn her boss' actions. She had to focus. She already wasted two days of no planning. She needed a plan, and she needed a plan _now. _It wasn't that late, ten o'clock at night.

The digital dial tone couldn't have drawled any longer, it rang- and rang.

Until finally.

"Hello?"

"Ino I NEED IDEAS."

Ino stared at her freshly done pedicure, toes curled and straightened, "For your campaign?"

"YES FOR GOD'S SAKE." Sakura moaned.

"One," Ino said, "That last phrase, save it for bed-"

"I am in bed."

"You know exactly what I mean." Ino continued, "Two, you work with SHISUI UCHIHA. Surely you can dig and get more dirt on lord hot-"

"AHEM."

"…Lord dickhead himself."

"Thank you."

"Do a morning breakfast thingy-mabob… In just an apron."

Sakura sighed, bringing the phone away from her face, flipped it off, and mouthed a little '_fuck you'_.

"You're not going to be of any help, are you?"

"I just sniffed up a year's worth of nail varnish." She said, blankly.

"Right, goodnight then." And she hung up. How vexing these things are.

Hinata wasn't answering her phone either. Must've been asleep.

…

Hinata opened her books to study. She stared at them aimlessly for hours.

_Two in the morning _the clock ticked when her cousin woke up to fetch a glass of water and found the curious light underneath her doorway. At first he contemplated leaving her alone, but the Hyuugas had nosy tendencies.

Gently he opened the door after softly knocking and receiving no response. Hinata sat in her desk right in front of him, completely _out of it_. She sat erect and static, hands between her thighs (innocently). Statuesque in a way, her lip she bit and kept between her teeth until it finally gave out and did it again, like the minute handle moving on a clock.

"Hinata." She flinched greatly, knocking a textbook placed on the edge of her desk closest to her chest on her knees. The immediate impact left her squinting and then deeply breathing while slowing absorbing the shock.

"Oh! Neji… What are you doing here?" She said, voice raspy in pain and lack of use.

"It's two in the morning."

"What? Already?" She picked up her textbook, "Well the first page of 'Biology' was so beguiling that I just sat and stared…" She laughed sheepishly.

Neji did not find it funny at all. A look of concern he gave to his little cousin. "I'm pretty sure you were staring at your wall. Not your textbook."

"Oh! Silly me…" She said, standing up, getting used to the idea of walking and jumped right onto her bed belly first. She crawled under the made covers, "Do me a favor and switch the lamp off, goodnight cousin."

He raised an eyebrow, leaving her room, "Goodnight Hinata."

He turned off the desk lamp and left the room. She counted his footsteps whilst closing her eyes and found it difficult to lull to sleep. Her neck still felt alight in flames. Butterflies fluttered and pounded, coursing through her veins. Yet she felt numb, numb enough to fall into his arms without being wary. Her only issue was that Naruto didn't like her back.

Oh how she wished he considered her like he did with those other girls. They were so confident and _pretty_. Maybe she would have the ability to compete with those girls if her anxiety didn't take over. Spiteful thoughts for spiteful minds she contemplated. Then, she made the starkest decision of her life, not necessarily plain but- fuck; it was two in the morning.

**Subject: Let's get Hinata LAAAAAAID and screw Sasu-cakes over**

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Ino, Sakura, lets go bikini shopping tomorrow. We're doing the carwash. We'll do a joint event, Sakura, and we could be on different tasks. This game is on._

Sakura received a little facebook notification from Hinata. And she grinned from ear to ear reading the message.

**Sakura Haruno: **_Just so you know, if you win this election, I'm perfectly fine with that too. It'll surprise Sasu-cakes a little more. LET'S GO AND GET THEM. CHA!_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Wait, you're awake?_

**Sakura Haruno: **_A bit unusual, yes. But wait, so are you._

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_I'm calling you right now_

Sakura's phone vibrated on her bed, she shoved a forkful of cup ramen before answering.

"He-oh?" Loud chewing Hinata heard through the phone. She immediately identified Sakura was having one of _those_ nights.

"Sakura!" She said in an alarmingly toned hush, "NarutoworksatthisconveniencestoreandIneededadrinksohegotitformeandthenhefixedmyhair."

"Wha-?" She swallowed her ramen, "Sentence please."

Hinata took a deep breath, "So Naruto works at this convenience store near my house that's by my favorite reading bench. I finally go in for that raspberry soda we gush about at first not knowing the place actually stocked it- but that's not the point. See, I was at my worst, in a ponytail and an oversized tee-shirt so I didn't want him to help me and then he had to help me because I couldn't reach the soda and then he fixed my hair in the back."

Sakura ferociously scribbled Hinata's story down, "Give me a moment, neither of us can verbally process since we're way past our bedtimes, I have to write this shit down." Sakura then wrote questions down at the side of the paper.

"Sakura I'm freaking out, I can't sleep. Neji caught me _staring _at my books. I counted the hours and I was doing it for like five straight hours without noticing. He touched my neck. He TOUCHED my neck." Sakura could feel the heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

"Okay, one: How did he come up to you?"

"He noticed I needed help since it was just us two in the store, and when I paid for the drink he asked whether he could correct my hair."

"Two: Since you like him, do you know whether he has had previous medical conditions?"

"His record is clean. Wait, what did I just admit?"

"Your secret's safe with me. Three: How did he touch your hair-slash-neck?"

"He grazed my neck with his fingers and tuck the strands behind the tightened ones."

"Okay… Last question: What's that convenience store called?"

"It's a bunch of numbers… You know the one, right near my place."

"Yeah, I just want to type it into my GPS and get some of that soda."

_681 Food stores. _

"Right now?"

"Bitch, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"It might be closed."

"Eh, I need fresh air anyways." Sakura continued, "You'll get my conclusion tomorrow when we're bikini shopping."

"Sounds good."

Expelling _that_ felt like a huge weight on her chest just _fell_ off.

…

Konoha was at its best without _people _around. The wind was soft and lukewarm, creating a draft in her much too large sweater and sweatpants. She heard the little clacks and taps of her own heels from the flat shoes, feeling safe.

But just in case, she kept a knife to peel apples- Adams apples.

She strolled around, maybe in circles, maybe in the right direction. All in all she just wanted to _stroll. _

Maybe an hour into walking and exploring in kind of lack-of-sleep-intoxicated state she fell in love.

With a house.

Like this house was _huge._

Like larger than Ino's ego.

A flat gated eastern mansion surrounded by a landscaped forest. She peered through the gate, trying to figure how far this house expanded. The curve of the giant driveway held at least a dozen fancy cars. Fancy stuff her dad would marvel at in magazines.

"Woah…" She said, gawking at it like a stoner would at clouds.

Hell, she was _tired. _

She turned around and continued her lonely walk when a car suddenly pulled up to the gate.

The one she was standing right in front of.

Luckily, her reflexes were apparent and she swooped herself to a piece of lawn.

Then the driver came out.

Well shit.

It wasn't like she was trespassing. She was on the other side of the gate simply mavelling the the house at three am in the morning in baggy clothes with nothing but a knife and five dollars.

For personal record, if she were to rob a house, such as this one for instance, she would bring a gun. Point. In. Case.

Nevertheless, Sakura watched the stranger come out of the car. This person didn't seem to take notice of her, seeming equally as tired.

The headlights let Sakura figure this was a really girly-looking man- and frankly Sakura was too tired to be politically correct. Lean and tall, long silky hair- ebony in color by the way, and he wore a loose fitting house robe.

She realized he wore fuzzy pink slippers as he punched in the code to unlock the gate. He took two tries. Finally the gate unlocked and he turned around. Their gazes met and he…

Ignored her?

He was kind of sort of her type, those gray eyes and pale skin hardly worn. Young for sure and maybe a little older than her.

But yeah, their babies would be genetically superior to most other babies.

…

Hinata frowned, staring at the tags of the swimsuits she found cute. Too expensive. Her family being rich and all wouldn't have had trouble purchasing the one-piece total _hagwear _(as Ino would call it) the shy girl admired. But it was a matter of pride. Over the years, she had collected cash here and there, rarely dispensing it (it's the secret to all Hyuugas's wealth).

"Ino, they're too expensive…"

"It's 'cuz they're out of season." Ino said, poking an exhausted Sakura awake. Green eyes gave concerned blue ones a little gesture of acknowledgement before returning to the comfort of their lids.

"What's with forehead?"

"She couldn't sleep last night, she was planning her campaigns." Hinata said plainly, holding a swimsuit Ino would deem _decent._

"Oh, that's why I have five missed calls… I went to bed early…"

"You went to bed early?!" Sakura snorted, waking up, "What kinda campaign manager are you?!"

"A very good one indeed. Next weekend I already got permission from the school to do a carwash event fundraising for the band's next trip to Europe."

"There's a lot of band students going on that trip." Hinata murmured, eyeing another swimsuit.

"_Especially _if we can raise a bit of money for their trip." Sakura said. "When money comes to play, people always cling to the fortune."

"Ino, I'll say this once and only once, you're a genius." Hinata said, finally choosing a suit to counter Ino's… rather promiscuous choices.

And a perfect one Hinata chose, a black ruched strapless retro one piece.

And it was on _sale._

Sakura smirked.

Well it was more like pathetic- exhausted lip muscles trying to hold together and go up.

Like Ino at the gym.

Whatever.

Sasuke Uchiha was going _down._

…

The three went over to Ino's later on. They sipped on iced tea and sat unladylike on the comfortable leather sectional, sharing juicy gossip. Or rather, talking weird shit. Like elections and how similar political approaches from different current and past political leaders they could mimic. Then they watched a movie.

Dimming down the volume, Sakura pulled out a piece of paper from her jeans.

"Hinata, did you tell Ino of yesterday's situation? You've been awfully calm today…"

Ino lowered her brows, trying to grasp the context of the little confrontation happening in her living room.

"Oh! Uh… No." She said quietly.

Hinata then explained the entire situation in detail to Ino. The queen of gossip ended with her jaw on the floor. How could Hinata hold a story like that in for more than a twenty-four hour period? (Ino inferred correctly regarding the time period between then and now, it had been twenty-seven hours since the… situation.)

Ino let out a shriek only a dog could receive.

"Okay! While Ino is freaking, we'll get down to business…" Sakura said, prepping her well-researched gossip notes, "I conclude not only is Naruto into you, but he is turning the blind eye." Hinata frowned at the realistic conclusion. Indeed it was possible, but then she felt further negativity creep her mind slowly but surely.

"What if he's teasing me to make me forfeit?" Her shy voice returned, fearing the worst.

"Based on evidence I've amassed over the years, I've ruled the possibility out." Sakura said in monotone. Naruto seemed to make sure his hellos- no matter how seldom they were towards the empress of social anxiety, were the brightest greetings since… Well, since Tom Cruise got his teeth whitened. But Hinata didn't know that, and Hinata didn't want to acknowledge that. That was frustrating.

"Hinata, I've known Naruto for a while," Ino began, "I don't think he could be that _cruel. _Why that ray of sunshine has only brightened Sasu-cakes up- believe it or not…" She finished the phrase with a cringe.

"I- I don't know…" Hinata said.

Ending on that point, the three watched a movie for what Ino called 'inspiration'.

'Election'- the one with Reese Witherspoon.

Later on, Sakura accidentally had a 'dream' about her and Professor Hatake in the same bed.

No questions asked.

…

Sunday rolled along, Ino, squeezing the most of what little time had to get up and prepare the shop. Movies with girlies should've been left for Friday nights and not Saturdays, the night before she had to tend to the shop while her father visited the neighboring town. Ino did the quickest French bun and the quickest coat of mascara womankind ever knew of and pulled together somehow.

She spent the usually still morning in the shop arranging bouquets and pricing them. Sunday later on was specially made for husbands buying their wife flowers to help their spouses ignore the fact they had gone all weekend or hadn't gone to church. It wasn't her business to know the details, they just always asked for a forgiveness bouquet. A tropical specialty bouquet Ino prepared with delight of them selling.

But those flowers were a pain in the ass to grow.

As per usual on a Sunday afternoon, a man came into the shop. Unusually young, she noted, and most likely unfortunately married. '_Whatta pain to take a banana unripe.' _She thought bitterly.

He bothered her with that hairstyle. Much too similar to hers, a slightly darker blond, a slightly coarser ponytail, more hair covering the one eye, but otherwise alike. Ino felt sick and attracted simultaneously.

"How can I help you?" A saccharine tone she bared, giving the new customer a shiver down his spine.

He smirked, leaning onto the counter. Toned, tattooed forearms she couldn't help but glance at were too near for her liking, "You can call me an artist, and I want to do a project a little more… organically than I usually do... " He said. Ino frowned. His voice was _meh. _It had a little twinge that she found irritating, low, but irritating.

"What do you need for this project?"

"Flowers, lotsa' flowers. Of every kind and color." He responded, determined.

"Sure. But that's gonna cost ya' sweetheart." Still, she took every chance to flirt with even the _decidedly mediocrely_ attractive and above. She gave a smile that melted even the coolest of hearts.

He pulled out his wallet. _Fat wallet. _Bulging with bills.

"What kind of artist are you?" She said with dismay.

"The best kind." He said, "I'll take everything that's in this store right now."

"What are you going to do with all of my flowers?" They were her _babies_. She took care of them, cut them only when they were ready, made the best organic fertilizer for them… She was frazzled, didn't know what to do.

"They'll be put into a show." He said. Already pulling out his checkbook, "So how much?"

Ino's eyes danced around the shop, bleakly estimating, "It's at least thousands…" She said.

Her head ached.

He scribbled an amount on the check.

Ino gulped; those were a _lot_ of zeros. The man was serious.

"Do you… At least want to look at the garden?" She said.

"Nah, this'll be enough." He said, calculating something.

"Uh… One more question… What kind of show are they going to be put in?" She said, dazed.

He smirked, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. He lined it up with the check before handing it to her. "It's a show of a lifetime! You're welcome to come too, you get a free ticket for being so good, kiddo'."

"I'll have my guys pick up the flowers later on this afternoon! See ya'!" He said, smiling.

The ring of the bell felt as if it were already echoing in an empty shop. Ino grasped the check firmly, blankly staring at it.

"Deidara Fuse." She uttered. Not a ring the name had, but a strange foreboding it grasped and tugged in her chest.

…

**Subject: Let's get Hinata LAAAAAAID and screw Sasu-cakes over **

**Ino Yamanaka: **_The flowers, they're gone. The shop is empty. Like, my system can't even restart…_

**Sakura Haruno: **_Did you get robbed?_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_A kinda sorta attractive artist bought them ALL_

**Hinata Hyuuga: **_Including the garden?_

**Ino Yamanaka: **_No, I have to restock right now, but it's getting dark and this is a longer process than I expected…_

**Sakura Haruno: **_I'm coming over. _

Sakura bore a messy ponytail and a scraggily expression on her face. Although serene in its concept, she hated walking into the maze of a garden. Once upon a time the bubblegum head got lost in the vast labyrinth. She was young and impressionable at the time, so easily an irrational fear of these gardens grew from it. Hell, if she were to be given the opportunity to visit the garden of Versailles, she wouldn't.

And that's a damn shame, according to Ino, because the garden was supposedly absolutely beautiful. Sakura wouldn't even glance at the pictures.

"Ino?" Sakura cried, slowly making her way in. She heard nothing.

Of course, this was the new age, with cellphones and all.

"Hello?" Rustling was heard through the phone, following little snips of stems.

"Where are you in Hell's labyrinth?" Sakura affectionately named the garden a long time ago. Ino could only roll her eyes hearing the God-forsaken name.

"I'm in the rose section."

"Okay."

Sakura had no clue where the rose section was. Didn't they bloom only once in spring anyways?

Sakura wandered around, now a big girl, maybe it was easier now compared to then because she could actually see over the delicate plants. A bright, platinum head she saw tending to dark roses. Sakura made sure to never lose sight, and easily made her way.

The first thing she saw the expressionless, jagged motions of Ino clipping the largest roses into the basket.

"These will be the last bloom of the season." She said, dejected.

"What was the artist's name?"

"Deidara something." Ino lamented.

The name hit her, "That's Sasori's friend, he's pretty well renown as a fireworks specialist. Really good with reactive things. Like Sasori's occasional temper. Rich too." Ino dropped her clippers suddenly.

"F-Fireworks?"

"Yup."

"What could a fireworks specialist do with five tons of flowers? _Five tons of my babies._" Ino cried.

"Well… He does like blowing things up."

Ino could only wince.

_She had to stop him._

…

**I love crack pairings. I love delusional Ino. **

**The election part will be important a little later on. We just need to establish an introduction- ya'll know what I'm saying? Right now it's Sakura-centric (I think) maybe? But that's not the intention (I think). **

**Reviews are best long and critical! **

**-ThatWeirdChick**


End file.
